The Castle Diaries
by flowerninja
Summary: I'm starting what I hope to be a large collection of Castle flashfics based on 3-5 word prompts I receive. This will hopefully be that start of something great. The fics won't necessarily be in order of episodes, and I'll post if one contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I've decide to start doing a series of Castle flashfics from 3-5 words prompts that I receive, and this will be the for all of the love and support.

XXXXXXX

Mini Iron Castle

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the newest members of our family, Emma-Lane Victoria Beckett-Castle at 5 pounds even, and Ellery Johanna Beckett-Castle at 5 pounds and seven ounces.

"That's a mouthful," cracked Espo. But the writer just laughed.

But what surprised Castle, was that when he announced her name, Captain Gates smiled and held back tears.

"Mr. Castle, I'd be honored!" She exclaimed, totally unlike herself. He laughed.

"Yes Captain Gates, but call me Rick, at least at home. You have made such a difference in Kate's life since Montgomery, that you hold a special place in our hearts. Kate and I want you to be Emmy and Ellery's God Grammy, And you Lanie, their Godmother. Before me, you were Kate's light. You held her up, made sure she didn't fall, and loved her, until I could. Thank you, everybody. You guys are amazing." He finished with tears in his eyes.

Castle beamed, as he presented his daughters to the whole precinct gang. In the middle of his living room, no less. Kate, warrior that she was, decided to go all natural, at home. Despite the risks that a twin birth could have. They just had to watch for breathing, and to immediately take action if they wouldn't eat. But the couple was beyond ready. After a few minutes of passing the twins around, Castle took them back into the room where Kate lay on the bed, her eyes closed. And lay down beside her, a baby on either arm. He marveled at their perfect skin, and the perfects crescents that their eyelashes formed, completely mesmerized, and so grateful.

1 Hour Later

"We did it, Rick. We're a family." Kate said, gazing at her newborn daughter's in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears.

"We were already a family, Kate. But Emmy and Ellery made us whole." He said, his voice cracking. His baby daughter's were so beautiful, with dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes just like Kate. "God, I am the luckiest man in the world." He gushed, tears gathering in his eyes, and rolling down his cheeks. Emmy yawned in her sleep and Ellery grabbed her sisters finger.

 _Wow, what a year. Heartbreak, hardships, marriage, twins. I love my family._ Was the last thought that went through Rick's mind before let it drift away, and settled in with his wife, and daughters. His little family.


	2. 3 AM Fireworks

Kate Beckett lay in bed next her husband, who to her surprise, was asleep. She, was not. Kate groaned as loud bangs that ended in flashes of light, went off outside her window.

* _It's three fucking AM. Who the hell shoots of fireworks on July 8th, at three fucking AM!*_ She thought. "Psst. Castle! Hey!" she whispered in his ear. He batted her away with his hand. She rolled her eyes, realizing she would have to wake him up a different way. She propped herself up on an elbow, leaned over him, and gently pressed her lips to his.

Rick's eyes cracked open. "K..ate?" he muttered. "Aren't you..sleep?" he slurred.

"Because. Some idiot thinks it's a good idea to shoot off fireworks at three fucking AM. So I need something to do." She mock whined. "Or someone." she murmured.  
Suddenly alert, Castle popped up, and smiled. His eyes widened, and his mouth broke into a grin.

"Okay." He said, all too eagerly. Kate rolled over on top of him, and their mouths clashed. One of Castle's hands grabbed a fistful of Kate's hair, the other stroked over her lower abdomen.

"God...Castle..Oh God. I need this...I want you.." She groaned.

"I know. Me...too." He panted in reply, nudging his thigh in between her legs. She squeezed her legs together, tongue slid across her lips, and she opened her mouth, taking him in. She leaned forward, nuzzling the hollow by his collar bone. He breathed hard. "Oh Beckett! Oh!" He pushed her into the wall, not to hard, but hard enough, and she hooked a leg around his waist, before flipping them both onto the bed. Kate pulled off her shirt and Rick's. His knee pressed against her inner thigh. She tightened her grip around him, and felt a throb low in her pelvis.

"Oh Rick. Baby oh...Please." he smirked.

"You sure.." he asked. She nodded quickly.

"Uhhuh.." .

She gently slid her hand across the fabric of his boxers, and he groaned as the material struck his nerves. He caressed the edges of her full breasts, outlined by a black lace bra. He unclasped it, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently scraping with his teeth.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and reached up for him. Her hips jerked forward in response to his sucks. He slid his fingers under the band of the brunettes panties, lowering them as well. He ran his fingertips over her belly, and she shivered in excitement. She was damp, and ready. But he teased her still, running his finger over the lips of her vagina. She groaned, and nipped him on the shoulder. Pushing his head against her chest, he sucked on her collarbone.

"Castle..Baby please...I want…" she choked out. She raked her fingers through his hair.

"I know babe," he said. Kate rubbed her fingers over his shaft, and he moaned against her. "Oh God!" he whispered. His finger moved over her clit, and rubbed it in small, vigorous circles. The brunette gasped for air, and went back to kissing his shoulder. Savoring how he felt, looked, and tasted. He did the same, and found himself inside her. She jerked in time with his thrusts.

"God!" he gasped. With one last stroke of her finger against him, he came into her. Filled up every part of her. Filling up parts of her she'd never known existed.

xxxxxxxx

Kate arched her back and relaxed under his hands as she fell back on to the bed. "Oh..That was amazing" she breathed.

"Yeah." he murmured.

"So much better than three am fireworks." She said against his chest.


End file.
